Early morning
by ladynephilim
Summary: Un conflicto entre el bajista de la banda y una de las voces principales de McFLY, se junta con el rompimiento de Dougie, él sabiendo que no encontrara consuelo en los brazos de Danny, se sumerge en una noche de bar. Slash. PONES.


**Hola mundo de McFLY, soy una gran fan de la banda y al fin creo que me salió algo decente de ellos, los otros intentos están en la papelera de reciclaje, espero que nadie lo lea. He de comenzar con decir que esto es Slash, relación hombre con hombre (por si no lo sabes) pero es que el slash de los chicos de McFLY me encanta, además obvio su bromance de todo el tiempo. La historia es una mierda, pero traté de que saliera bien. Escribí la historia escuchando Early Morning de Alesana (no me gusta la banda, sólo la canción) tal vez hay partes de la canción, pero la verdad no me guié por la letra. Me falta lo más importante, esto es un Pones o Joynter (Danny Jones x Dougie Poynter), como quieran decirle. Bueeeeeeeeeno, espero que sea de su agrado y comenten ¡Besos!**

_Vals_.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY MORNING.<strong>

No había llorado tanto desde el divorcio de sus padres, no se sentía tan débil desde que vio a su madre quebrarse frente a él cuándo su padre se marchó. No se había sentido así desde hace tiempo, tan vacío y dependiente de otros. Porque, diablos, ahora necesitaba a los chicos más que nunca pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían después del conflicto que él tuvo con Danny, sabía que debió oírlo debido a que era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho, pero estaba segado por el amor o algo que el parecía creer que era amor.

Sus manos temblaban contra el volante de su auto, quizás porque llovía y aún andaba en camiseta o la impotencia, no lo tenía muy claro. Sólo sabía que no tenía ni una puta idea de dónde ir ahora, no sabía si los chicos lo aceptarían después de todo…No sabía que sería lo correcto, pero después de más de siete años en la banda, algo que había aprendido era que debía arriesgarse. Giró el volante hacía la casa de Tom, donde normalmente eran los lugares de encuentro y rogó porque el rubio lo aceptara en su hogar.

En el camino tuvo la grandísima idea de hacerse mierda con la música, cosa que obviamente era lo que menos aconsejaba la gente después de una ruptura o una pelea, pero él era tan único que tenía su propia lista de reproducción llamada _"masoquismo total"_ un nombre muy adecuado para tal momento. De inmediato comenzó la suave melodía, se dejó lucir en la pantallita del reproductor _With me _— _Sum 41_ claramente, un grupo que sólo tenía unas pocas canciones que le agradaban, pero sin duda esa era grandiosa para este momento. Actuaba como una chica, pero ahora no tenía muchas expectativas de cómo debería actuar.

Para cuando la canción llegó a su fin, él ya estaba afuera de la casa del rubio adicto a Disney, miró desde su auto si había luces y en efecto varias del primer piso estaban encendidas, sin mencionar que estaban los vehículos de Jones y Judd afuera, por lo que supuso que hacían una fiesta sin él. Supo de inmediato que no debía estar ahí, los chicos no querían su compañía y él lo entendía, sólo lamentaba ser siempre un idiota que se retractaba de todo lo que hacía después sin medir sus palabras en el momento adecuado. Sería mejor volver en otro momento.

Echó su motor andar y reanudó su lista de reproducción para martirizarse, era un buen momento para unos cuantos tragos y algunos cigarros en compañía de su sombra. Y en cuando la canción que sonó, se odió a si mismo por incluirla en la reproducción, reconocería la melodía donde sea por lo que no tuvo que leer lo que decía su reproductor.

_Bubble wrap _— _McFLY._

Tom rió gracias al último comentario del chico proveniente de Bolton, estaba comentando sobre el nuevo orden de su sala de juegos, salía con cada barbaridad que el rubio decidió no tomar más de su vodka para que no amenazara por salir de nuevo por sus narices.

—En serio, Dan —dijo Harry desde el sofá nuevo que había comprado el mayor de los tres. —A veces dudo de que tu cerebro actué racionalmente. —rió el pelinegro secando sus lágrimas debido a la tontería que habló el otro ojiazul.

—No debes dudar, porque no lo hace —le siguió el juego Tom, quien se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del pecoso, quien al notar luces por la ventana se asomó para verificar quien era, para cuando descubrió que era un auto éste se marchó de inmediato, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar en donde había visto ese auto. — ¿Qué sucede, Danny? —preguntó el rubio al ver que veía por la ventana, el también había notado la presencia de esas luces, pero al notar que Danny se paraba a verificar decidió dejarle el trabajo a él.

—Era un auto, pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes.

— Todos los autos son iguales en la oscuridad, pasarás siglos descifrando cual era. —comentó el baterista, quién frunció el ceño al sentir que algo vibraba en sus bolsillos, metió su mano en el delantero y sacó su iPhone. — Es Izzy. —avisó antes de perderse por algunos pasillos de la casa de Fletcher.

— Tal vez era un paparazzi —dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros, el ojiazul quiso creerle, pero le costó. Prendió la televisión y lo dejó en un programa de música, quería ver algo para distraerse. Lo dejó en MTV, estaban dando esos típicos "top 10" sobre algo, aunque no le prestó mucha atención pasaban un video antiguo de My Chemical Romance, que sentía como Tom tarareaba detrás de él. Para cuando el video iba en su mitad, el rubio rompió el silencio. — ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Dougie?

Danny suspiró, su mejor amigo siempre era tan inoportuno para sus preguntas, aunque siempre acertaba en hacerlas en el momento que más tenía su guardia baja.

— No se han arreglado, ni tampoco ha empeorado —dijo como si nada, restándole importancia. —, no he hablado con él y al parecer él no quiere hablar conmigo. Que viva el orgullo. —ironizó.

— Deben de arreglarse antes de que comencemos con nuestro viaje a España, no quiero conflictos y más si es entre mis mejores amigos. —el de pelo castaño asintió, como aceptando el regaño, Tom sólo suspiró.

— Chicos. —los dos voltearon para cuando Harry apareció por el umbral, su rostro estaba pálido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haz? —preguntó con preocupación el rubio, parándose de su asiento, Danny le imitó. Temiendo lo peor debido al semblante del musculoso.

— Frankie ha terminado con Doug, no le encuentran por ninguna parte. —comunicó con cuidado, llevándose una mano a la frente, al principio le había parecido extraño que su novia le llamara a estas horas, habían quedado en que mientras Giovanna estaba de viaje ellos se quedarían con Tom, debido al miedo que le sentía a la soledad, pero mucho más se extrañó cuando reconoció la voz de Jazzie, la hermana pequeña del Poynter al otro lado del teléfono, estaba claro que algo raro ocurría.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Tom fue el único en reaccionar, el otro guitarrista de McFLY parecía no reaccionar, sabía cómo debía sentirse en este momento el menor de todos.

— Jazzie me llamó desde el teléfono de Izzy, debido a que ella llegaba hoy a la casa de Dougie, pero el parecer él no se acordó y se fue antes de que ella llegara, le pidió explicaciones a Frankie quien estaba armando una maleta y ella le dijo que habían roto. —se masajeó las sienes. — Frankie le dijo que Dougie había salido hace aproximadamente una hora sin decirle donde y que no tenía una puta idea de donde estaba y fue donde Izzy no queriendo estar en el mismo techo que Frankie…

— Esto es un lío, pero ¿Porque Dougie no vino acá? —se preguntó más a si mismo que a los chicos, Harry ya estaba dispuesto a salir en busca del bajista.

— Tal vez si vino —dijo Danny, de inmediato las miradas se fijaron en él, queriendo saber a qué se refería. —, sabía que ese auto lo había visto en algún lugar, era el de Dougie…

— Tiene sentido —respondió Tom, iba a preguntar porque no había entrado y entonces recordó que ese motivo era Danny, tal vez aún estaba dolido sobre lo que le había dicho y parece que aunque el chico de Bolton no lo admitiera el también, ambos se habían hecho mierda mutuamente.

— Bueno mientras ustedes hablan, iré a buscar a Dougie. —les informó Judd, pero antes de que se fuera fue detenido por Tom, quien tomó su chaqueta demostrándole que lo acompañaría. Harry miró hacia atrás esperando que el otro chico se les uniera. — ¿No vienes, Jones? —El chico parecía no querer responder, pero suspiró y también tomando su chaqueta se les unió.

— ¿Qué más deseas, chico? —le preguntó el barman al ver que le posó el vaso por décimo quinta vez, pero al ver que el casi rubio le hacía una mueca supuso que lo mismo que había tomado las quince veces anteriores. Lo preparó rápido y se lo colocó en frente suyo. —Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo.

Dougie miró su vaso y sonrió tristemente antes de proceder en el encuentro con su boca.

— Salud por usted compañero. —dijo refiriéndose al barman, quien sólo negó con la cabeza, era tan frecuente tratar con estos problemas amorosos masculinos, aunque dijeran que fueran fuertes, se daba cuenta de inmediato cuando lo eran, siempre venían solos y bebían hasta que el los arrastraba a los taxis. Pero a juzgar por la pinta de éste, debía tener su propio auto, aunque no por eso lo dejaría conducir, era muy joven para cargar con una conciencia sucia. Ni se percató cuando el chico terminó con su vaso y se echó arriba de la mesa.

"_Ya ha caído"_ pensó, pero su pensamiento se esfumó cuando vio la melena rubia desteñida levantarse, sólo que esta vez jugaba con la orilla del vaso haciendo círculos.

— Oye chico ¿Por qué has venido sólo? —preguntó queriendo mantenerlo despierto, así sería mucho más fáciles las cosas.

— ¿Eh? Bueno lo he venido solito porque mis amigos hacen una fiesta sin mí —rió con algo de torpeza, pronunciando sus _"s" _como _"z" _y adquiriendo un tono demasiado gracioso debido a la bebida.

— ¿Son los únicos amigos que tienes?

— No, pero son los mejores que tengo…O eso creía, es difícil cuando eres artista ¿Sabes? —dijo moviendo el vaso de lado a lado, el barman arrugó el ceño queriendo reconocer al chico que decía ser artista. En todo caso cuando llegó, su cara le llamó la atención. —, los fui a buscar pero tenían una fiesta privada, de tres —levantó tres dedos y se los mostró muy cerca del rostro. —, creo que me odian porque me pelee con ellos antes…

— Así que eres famoso…

— Sep, músico. —le colocó otra vez el vaso en frente de él, por lo que el barman supo de que ya había despertado y no era necesario fingir que le interesaba hablar con él. Para cuando le terminó el trago, sintió la campanita de nuevos clientes, dejando a simple vista tres hombres. Miraban para todos lados, queriendo buscar algo, para cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba presente se acercaron.

— Buenas, ¿Les ayudo en algo?

— Sí, bueno, verás… ¿Has visto un chico medio rubio por aquí? Se llamaba Dougie y es nuestro compañero de banda. —dijo Harry, tratando de que sus intuiciones sobre este bar que anteriormente venían con Dougie, sólo que al parecer habían cambiado de personal, sean acertadas. No quería pasar toda la noche buscando de bar en bar.

— Oh ¿Hablas de uno que viste con pantalones apretados? Porque el único que he visto y es reciente, es el de acá —apuntó hacía su izquierda donde el bajista estaba estirado en la mesa con su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Harry sintió un alivio, ese perfil lo reconocería en cualquier lado, le hizo un gesto de acercarse a Tom y Danny, para que fueran donde él.

— ¿Doug? —lo movió un poco y notó como el pequeño achicaba sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, pero después de que pareció reconocerlo, abrió sus ojos y trató de alejarse, pero todo fue para peor ya que estaba a punto de caerse y de no ser porque unos brazos pecosos le detuvieron, hubiera recibido el porrazo de su historia. Harry suspiró agradeciendo que Danny estuviera cerca, no reaccionó a tiempo. — ¿Estás bien? — "_Diablos Harry, que pregunta más de mierda." _Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Danny por otra parte estaba aliviado de que sostenía al pequeño entre sus brazos, feliz de haberlo encontrado, de un segundo a otro el enojo que sentía se había esfumado, sólo importaba Dougie. Quien en este mismo instante levantaba su cabeza con cuidado y miraba quien le había ayudado, parecía que querer decir algo, pero no pudo y bajó su mirada. Harry se inclinó a la altura de que se encontraba Dougie.

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotros Doug? —consultó con cautela, el casi rubio sólo atinó a asentir y eso fue suficiente. Tom se encontraba pagando los tragos de Dougie y mientras Harry se acercaba para tomarlo en brazos.

— Déjame, debo hacerlo yo, se lo debo —fue todo lo que dijo Danny, el pelinegro no discutió, estaba al tanto de la discusión entre el bajista y él, por lo que supuso que el ojiazul quería en merendar las cosas. Harry se adelantó y entonces fue cuando Danny hizo uso de su fuerza y lo alzó hasta llevarlo como novia. —Ahora irás a casa pequeño…

— Danny… —sintió un susurro de Dougie, por lo que paró para poder oírlo mejor, estaba en un volumen demasiado bajo el timbre de su voz. — No me lleves…No quiero ir a mi casa…

— No te preocupes, te llevaremos donde Tom, tú tranquilo y descansa. —le murmuró al oído, comenzando a caminar hacía la salida donde le esperaban Harry sosteniéndole la puerta y un Tom esperando noticias sobre todo. Presentía que el camino sería sobre cómo deberían hablar con Doug al otro día, sólo deseaba que Poynter se durmiera y olvidara sus problemas por un solo momento.

Al salir del pub se encontraron con la duda de quien se llevaría el vehículo del menor y al ver que nadie se ofrecía Tom lo hizo, dejando a Harry y Danny a cargo del chico. Para cuando el baterista le abrió la puerta para que dejara a Dougie en la parte trasera, éste rogaba que no lo dejaran solo y Danny no queriendo que el tipo se quebrara aceptó, aunque muy por dentro de él agradecía que fuera el chico quien se lo pedía. Para cuando partieron el conductor que en este caso era el musculoso Judd, se fue en silencio y eso no significaba nada bueno, Danny esperaba que regañara a Dougie, pero no sucedió hasta que terminó la canción que se reproducía como fondo.

— Doug ¿Por qué no entraste a la casa de Tom? —preguntó con ese tono que actuaba como el padre del bajista, sabía que no debía preguntar por Frankie, la herida estaba muy reciente y lo único que le quedaba era preguntar un hecho que le llamaba la atención poderosamente, aunque Danny ya tenía sus sospechas respecto al caso.

El de rubio teñido guardó silencio, pero miraba el asiento que estaba sentado Harry, había oído perfectamente, pero al parecer su boca no quería aún soltar palabra alguna.

— Ustedes tenían una fiesta privada…Entre tres y supuse que no era bienvenido…—guardó silencio por unos segundos. — Debido a que no fui invitado…. —Harry lo miró significativamente desde el espejo retrovisor, Danny le devolvió esa misma mirada, el menor siempre era algo sensible con esas cosas y sabía cuándo era el momento indicado para hacer las cosas. El que manejaba prefirió estar en silencio, hablarían por la mañana.

Sintió la luz más fuerte esta mañana, le dolía completamente todo, al parecer una máquina pasó por encima de él y le aplastó todo el cuerpo, no sabía en verdad. Se refregó los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, era blanco; rogaba que no estuviera en un hospital, su cabeza le dolía más que mil demonios torturándole con una espada. Giró su vista y le llamó la atención encontrarse con una fotografía de la reina y ellos, era imposible que fuera un hospital aunque tampoco era su casa. Prefirió incorporarse un poco para observar mejor el lugar, pero resultó que esa decisión no fue muy buena, le dolió más.

—Despertaste. —dijo una voz cerca suyo, no la reconoció por lo que tuvo que mirar por donde la sintió, se encontró con una sonrisa y un hoyuelo. Tom. De inmediato supuso que estaba en su casa, pero ¿Cómo? Estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que ayer por la noche no salió de su auto para cuando llegó a la casa del rubio y podía decir que también estaba seguro de que bebió unos tragos, ya que el dolor de cabeza era una evidencia. Miró a Tom tratando de que su mirada expresara toda la culpa que sentía porque lo fueran como un adolescente a sus fiestas, pedía disculpas, pero el rubio aún conservaba esa sonrisa que era tan característica suya. — Doug, no debes preocuparte, te dejé un vaso de agua al lado de la cama por si lo necesitas, sólo te pido que te duches y bajes por el desayuno ¿Si? Hablaremos luego. —se fue de la habitación sin que el bajista le respondiera, accedió a tomar el líquido que Tom le dejó e iría de inmediato por una ducha, se sentía sucio y además quería sacarse el olor a alcohol que no estaba seguro si Tom aguantó la respiración para estar en la habitación, se levantó lentamente no quería que ocurriera otro accidente.

La ducha le sirvió para pensar en qué le diría a los chicos, porque conociéndolos estarían todos aquí y lo más probable es que estaban esperándolo en la mesa para desayunar y comenzar con la ronda de preguntas. Se vistió con la ropa que antes se le había quedado donde Tom y tiró la del día anterior a la canasta de ropa sucia, el vocalista siempre era tan ordenado con todo y obviamente aunque le gustara muchas cosas de Disney, era más maduro que todos ellos.

Al bajar la escalera de inmediato sintió el acento de Bolton de Danny, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hacer aparición en el comedor, se quedó en el umbral no queriendo anunciarse él, el primero en notar su presencia fue Harry, que lo había escuchado bajar las escaleras. Le lanzó una mirada que Dougie se la tomó como decepción o pena y eso era lo que precisamente él no quería, es por eso que tampoco quería que se enteraran sobre el rompimiento de Frankie.

— Toma asiento, Doug —le dijo medio sonriéndole, en ese momento fue cuando pasó lo que no quería, Danny notó su presencia y volteó para verificar como estaba, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Dougie rompió la conexión para cuando decidió sentarse al lado de Harry en la mesa, mientras Tom les servía unos sándwiches que le había preparado a cada uno.

—Gracias. —agradeció Dougie para cuando en su plato se dejó caer el desayuno que el mayor le preparó. Para cuando estuvieron todos sentados y comenzaron a comer, el silencio los rodeó. _Después del silencio, viene el regaño_, se dijo mentalmente el bajista que estaba seguro que sólo bastaban unos segundos para que el primer regaño se dejara escuchar.

— Nunca hagas otra vez lo de ayer — el rubio teñido miró a Harry, quien fue el primero en regañarlo. —, no teníamos ni puta idea donde estábamos, casi entrabamos en cólera.

— Lo siento —fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Harry lo miró incrédulo, mientras un Tom esperaba su turno.

— Si ayer no te avisamos sobre la reunión que tuvimos —comenzó Tom, aunque no recordaba haberle dicho al rubio el motivo del cual no quiso entrar. —, fue porque pensábamos que no querías venir, después de lo de Danny, tu sabes.

Ahí fue cuando la melena de ondas se levantó y miró al rubio con recelo, no quería aún hablar del conflicto entre su amigo.

—Fui un idiota, creo que esa fue una razón de porque Frankie me botó ¿No? —rió con amargura, se notó de inmediato como el baterista apretaba su tazón con fuerza, él quería mucho a Frankie, más bien la quiso por ser la mujer que había hecho a Dougie tan feliz, pero ahora sentía una rabia tremenda contra ella, Tom se sentía igual a diferencia de Danny, que nunca le gustó la relación entre la chica de The Saturdays con su bajista.

—No seas tan duro contigo —dijo Tom, colocando la mano en el hombro del menor, de inmediato notó como este estaba tensando sus músculos, era de seguro que guardaba las fuerzas para no quebrarse en frente de ellos, es por eso que decidió adelantarse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los dos restantes miraban como los rubios se abrazaban y como el más pequeño lo correspondía con torpeza, era obvio que Dougie estaba roto, Danny pensó que jamás se toparía con el día de que viera al chico de esta manera, no después de sus quince años.

Y entonces fue cuando escuchó el sonido más doloroso que había oído en su vida, los sollozos de Dougie. Su corazón sintió que lo estrujaban y pudo notar como Harry se debatía entre abrazarlo o no, los lazos entre el baterista y bajista eran tan fuertes como los de él y Tom, Harry consideraba a Dougie como su hermano menor en todas las maneras, lo cuidaba como uno y era sobreprotector, es por eso que si algo tenía que ver con el chico el sería el primero en saltar así como estaba seguro de que Dougie había lo mismo. Danny sólo seguía mirando la escena y no pudo evitar en apretar sus puños con fuerza antes de salir al abrazo.

— Shhh, Dougie vamos tranquilízate. Estamos aquí, shhh. —le tranquilizaba el rubio, esperando que se calmara, pero sólo sentía como él menor se hacía más débil en sus brazos. Los chicos también lo notaron y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que se había desmayado. — Debe de estar muy débil, sólo eso. —dijo antes de que Harry entrara en pánico, el ojiazul asintió y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo al segundo piso a la habitación donde había dormido. Tom y Danny lo siguieron, lo ayudaron a acostarlo. Se veía tan débil.

— Yo me quedo con él. —dijo el pelinegro.

— Haz, creo que es mejor que Danny se quede, así pueden hablar. —respondió el rubio poniendo una mano en el brazo. — Vamos, ayúdame con limpiar las cosas en la cocina. —le trataba de convencer antes de que rechistara sobre que el chico de Bolton se quedara. Danny sólo asintió y se sentó en la punta de la cama mirando atentamente al menor, esperando a que despertara.

Sólo logró lamentarse por todo lo que le dijo antes a Dougie, si no fuera porque le había soltado esas palabras el bajista no estaría en este estado, posiblemente estaría decaído, pero con ellos y no tan débil como se lo encontraron anoche.

_Venían entrando después del ensayo, el menor estaba cansadísimo y no quería ensayar más. Le había dicho a los chicos que era todo por hoy, todos habían quedado de acuerdo, pero desde hace unos días que Danny no andaba de buen humor y el exigía ensayar más, sabiendo que las cosas no iban perfectas._

— _Vamos, nos falta demasiado chicos —__protestó detrás de ellos, Harry y Tom ya habían tomado asiento en las sillas que habían colocado los de producción. —, podríamos hacer otra ronda…_

— _Estamos muertos, Dan. —dijo Dougie dejando la botella de lado. — No todos tenemos tu energía, además he estado un poco mal estos días._

—_Deberías dejar tus problemas personales de lado._

— _¿Qué insinúas? —el bajista se paró del asiento y encaró al pecoso, no le agradó nada lo que había dicho._

— _Insinúo que deberías dejar tus problemas con Frankie de lado, nos afecta a todos. —se acercó más al rubio, lo hizo cuando notó que el fruncía el ceño. —Andas dando penas por los pasillos._

_El menor le empujó y Danny le devolvió el gesto con más fuerza, era más fuerte que le y bueno todos los de la banda, además el chico cada vez estaba más delgado. No tenía idea de porque su enojo con Frankie pasó a ser parte contra Dougie, podría decirse que estaba furioso de que él no se hiciera valer, pero la manera que se comportó no debió hacerla y lo sabe, pero no había marcha atrás. Notó como poco a poco Tom y Harry se acercaban, por cualquier cosa._

— _¡Metete en tus asuntos, Jones! Hazte el favor de no preocuparte por mí —espetó con rabia, cerca de su rostro. Danny rió y eso hizo que Dougie hirviera de furia. — ¡Lamento no tener una novia que me la tiro cada una hora! ¡Porque las relaciones que yo tengo no se basan en eso! ¡Metete en tu vida!_

— _Te juro que lo haría, pero tengo miedo de que te pongas como cuando tenías quince años, dando lastima por todas las partes, acéptalo la gente se debe de alejar de ti por alguna razón._

_Y él supo en ese preciso momento que había roto la barrera de Dougie, porque jamás volvieron a hablar de eso, había quedado en el olvido. Danny se arrepintió de inmediato después de decir eso, no supo cómo tan rápido perdió la cordura, sólo sabe que al ver los ojos del bajista algo se instaló en su pecho y le oprimía el paso de la sangre. No vio ni venir el puño que se le impactó en la cara, ni tampoco cuando Tom le agarró por debajo de las axilas y que Harry se llevaba al chico lejos de su alcance._

— _¡Paren! —gritaba Tom, entonces se percató de que él también estaba haciendo fuerza, pero su motivo era distinto al de Dougie, él quería abrazarlo aún después de todo._

— _¡Eres una mierda de amigo Danny! —se escuchaba como el pequeño rubio le gritaba. — ¡Espero que seas feliz tirándote a Georgia! ¡Que sean putamente felices! —lo miró y vio su rostro repleto de lágrimas, Harry luchaba por sostenerlo, pero no pudo ver que el chico se escabulló y corrió lejos de él._

— _¡Dougie! ¡Dougie, ven! —Harry miró hacia atrás y le lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de correr por donde el bajista antes había arrancado. La había cagado._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la realidad, odiaba recordar cada palabra que le dijo al menor, el no merecía haber recibido esas palabras, eran las perfectas para dañarlo y como un supuesto mejor amigo él lo tenía claro. Los insultos en contra su novia era cierto que le habían dañado, pero sin duda lo que el dijo era mil veces peor.

Sintió algo removerse en la cama, miró hacia atrás y notó que la melena desordenada que se le caracterizaba a Dougie se levantaba. Para cuando se dejó ver su rostro, sus miradas otra vez se cruzaron sólo que esta vez pudo ver la sorpresa que habían en ellos, el miedo y el dolor que cargaban era insoportable. Danny se mordía internamente el labio para no quebrarse.

— Hey, Doug —saludó primero, el chico abrió la boca pero nuevamente nada salió de ella, el pecoso guardaba las esperanzas de que soltara algo, aunque sea un insulto que se merecía después de cada barbaridad que le dijo en la pelea. —Nos tenías preocupado ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le sonó forzada, puede que sea por el comienzo de una gripe o por todo el alcohol que aún debía andar por su cuerpo. Danny quería contestarle, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar su disculpa.

— Me ofrecí a cuidarte, te lo debo después de todo ¿No? —le sonrió, pero el chico parecía no querer devolverle esa sonrisa. — Doug, en serio, lo lamento demasiado, lo siento….Sé que no debí decir nada de eso…

—Danny tu eres unos de mis modelos a seguir. —El vocalista abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a hablar pero Dougie continuó con su diálogo. — Fuiste uno de los primeros hombres que tuve en mi vida y me enseñaron como sobrevivir, al principio yo era un estúpido y creo que aún lo soy, pero si soy esto hoy en día es gracias a ti y los chicos, no sabes cuánto me dolió que me dijeras eso… Sé que tal vez no consideraste decirme esas palabras, pero en parte tuviste razón. Estaba siendo una nena por dar pena en los pasillos y creo que por no ser lo suficiente hombre Frankie me dejó.

—Basta con eso de que no eras lo suficiente para Frankie, ella no era lo suficiente para ti. —dijo frunciendo el ceño, odiaba que Dougie se menospreciara. — ¡Las personas salen de tu vida por alguna razón, pero esas razones no eres tú! —El chico le miró atento, tratando de que esas palabras le quedaran grabadas. — Yo no debí decirte eso de tu padre, él fue un maldito que se fue porque no tenía la suficiente hombría al igual que el mío. Te pido disculpas por lo que te dije y estaré con la culpa probablemente toda mi vida, tú eres una excelente persona que tuvo el momento de refregarme que esnifaba por todas partes ¡Y no lo hizo!

— Es porque eso te dañaría…No sería capaz de dañarte con eso.

— Ese es mi punto, yo debería salir de tu vida. Una persona como yo no debería hacerse llamar tu amigo, cuando te dije que dabas penas debería haberte ayudado, cuando noté tu auto fuera de la casa de Tom, debí haberte detenido ¡No hice nada de eso! ¡Soy una mierda como amigo…! —se llevó sus manos a las sienes. — ¡Tu deberías tener personas a tu lado que te hagan feliz….!

Danny fue interrumpido al sentir que algo le colgaba del cuello y entonces notó que era el peso de Dougie, estaba abrazándolo después de todo. Le correspondió con la misma fuerza y probablemente más, no quería que lo separaran de él. Se sentía como estar en casa mientras lo abrazaba Dougie, dejó que unas lágrimas de les escaparan, pero nada importaba.

—Si te vas de mi lado, mi vida sería completamente una mierda. —dijo sin más y Jones sintió que su corazón daba un bote de alegría, miró a Dougie fijamente y entonces supo que él sería la única persona que a pesar de que su vida era un desastre, todavía podría sonreír. Supo que Dougie era la única persona por la cual lloraría así y se humillaría por el si es necesario, supo que el sentía algo mucho más fuerte que amistad por Dougie.

Tal vez fue el rubio el que se acercó lo suficiente para poder quitarle el oxígeno, notó que fue él, ya que el menor parecía estar en otro mundo, esa cara de confusión definitivamente era una de las cosas más hermosas que en su vida haya visto. Decidió arrebatarle el aire de su metro cuadrado, rozó su nariz con la delicada y fina de él, sonrió abiertamente y notó como el chico cerraba sus ojos. ¿Esperando? Sí, probablemente sí. No quiso seguir más con la tortura por lo que procedió al encuentro de esa boca tan pequeña que tenía el rubio. Para cuando sus labios hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica se instaló en ambos cuerpos, Danny sabía que eso no le sucedía con Georgia, por lo que se hizo más especial. Sólo ese contacto provocó que quisiera romperle esos labios a besos, depositó sus manos en las mejillas ahora tibias del menor, Dougie se limitó a colocar sus manos en la nuca del pecoso, acariciando y creando más ondas en el límite de cabello del chico.

Danny sentía que perdería el control, por lo que no pudo evitar en sacar la lengua de su boca y pedir el paso a la otra boca, mordió ligeramente el labio de Dougie quién gimió como respuesta, lo que casi hizo que el vocalista y guitarrista se derritiera por completo. Abrió su boca y la colada lengua de Jones tocó cada interior de su boca, Poynter sólo se limitó para descargarse de la corriente eléctrica a jalar un poco los cabellos del chico, Danny extasiado dejó a sus manos caer desde las mejillas del rubio hasta su cintura, donde acarició el límite de la camisa haciendo círculos, cuando las lenguas se encontraron ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

Era simplemente maravillosa la sensación ¿Por qué diablos no lo hicieron antes? Para cuando el pequeño de quedó sin aire, se separó contra su voluntad de Danny, quien aún llevaba sus ojos cerrados y para cuando los abrió, se enfrentó al mundo real.

—Danny, tu…—comenzó Dougie, queriendo saber si estaban seguro del todo después del beso. Aunque en realidad no había arrepentimientos de ninguno de los dos. Dougie quería continuar con lo que iba a decir, pero la mano acariciando su mejilla le desconcentró, Danny le miraba de una manera que no supo descifrar, porque al sólo toparse con ella todo su cuerpo tembló.

— Te quiero. —dijo sin más. — No me importa Georgia, no me importa si no quieres oírlo o no quieres saber más de mí, pero lo hago. —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y fue cuando Dougie se prometió jamás lanzarse a llorar, alargó su mano y tomó la de Danny para llevarla a su pecho y después corresponder esa sonrisa. A través de su palma pecosa, sintió el bombeó intenso del menor, que parecía que su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo, una risita salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que él fue el culpable de todo.

— Creo que ya lo sabes. —confesó antes de acercarse otra vez a Danny.


End file.
